Firedance
by Heaven's Archer
Summary: Legolas comes to Rivendell for a feast celebrating the end of the wars. In the dead of night, in the deep of the garden's...he will engage in the dance of fire. Post RotK. One-shot


_**A/N**__: _Well. This idea is random, I can say it is most definitely original, and it is even, very slightly, strange. It is a mild legomance, no smut, the closest thing to intimacy is dancing, hmmm yes, you wondered about the title didn't you? Oh, and, this has no ties to any other one-shots/stories I may post in the future (I will say so if it does). The Forests of Home, which has him returning to his wife, is not the maiden mentioned in this story. I can tell you of two other stories in progress right now that have two completely different Legomance's.

Hopefully, someone out there likes this story, and decides to tell me they like it. Or, alternatively, someone out there thinks I have horrible grammar, or even thinks I don't describe things enough (thanks for the heads up Wink, hopefully everything is a bit more detailed in this one), and they decide to tell me so I can fix it.

There is no point sitting on your couch/computer chair/dining room table/bed/sneaking onto this site at work, thinking my story sucks, and not telling me that. How do you expect me to fix it if I don't know there is even something wrong?

_**Disclaimer: **_Hmmm…as much as it would be interesting for me to be an ancient guy, writing from his laptop in the grave, I'm pretty sure I'm not. Yes, I'm not (shock/horror, bet you didn't expect that one) but I own my original characters (the ones you don't recognise).

Firedance

The Hall of Fire was alight with laughter and happiness as the celebrations continued. The elves of Imladris, representatives from Lórien and Greenwood, even the hobbits, Gimli and some of the race of men had shown to celebrate the destruction of Sauron.

The celebration had been delayed, of course. The hobbits had returned to the Shire for a time, enjoying the simplistic, comfortable life it held. The remaining elves had returned to their secluded realms, finally at peace. The men had fixed their cities, and Aragorn had been crowned King of Gondor, with Arwen at his side. Even Gimli, had returned to his halls of stone for a time, reacquainting himself with his brethren.

Legolas, had returned to the forests of Greenwood, as they were green once again, free of the evil taint that had covered his homeland as long as he could remember. But, he had missed his friends. So, when the invitation to the party had been received, he had jumped at the opportunity, knowing full well that a good many of them would be there.

He now stood at the edge of the Hall of Fire watching the elves filter in, while his friends all dragged their weary bodies to their beds. The band was set up and any tables cleared, then, surprisingly, when the musicians began their sweet melodies, the couples moved off the floor.

He turned to an elf who had stood next to him when they had cleared the floor and asked politely. 'Why is there nobody dancing?'

The dark-haired elf turned to him and grinned. 'Ah, that will be because of the Phoenixes, Prince Legolas.'

Legolas turned to where a group of about 16 elvan maidens now stood, getting into positions before asking again, 'And what is the custom for them?'

The man laughed merrily, 'They dance the openings to all the dances, milord. Then, it becomes a kind of game. When the band begins to play the music for the couples to dance to, they begin to twirl away from the dancing, but if an ellon can catch them first, they are obliged to dance with them for that dance.'

Legolas smiled, 'Sounds interesting,' his eyes wandered again to the 'pheonixes' in the centre of the large room, 'who's the elleth is the centre?' he asked quietly as his eyes set upon the beauty.

Her mahogany hair flowed to below her hips in subtle waves, entwined with golden ribbon. Her eyes were an intriguing gold colouring, reminding him of a topaz or of the sun itself. Her pale pink lips were wonderfully proportioned with her clear face.

She, as did the other phoenixes, wore a specific dress. It fell to just below their knees in the reds, oranges and golds of their namesake. The bodice was red with a golden strip that crossed over their left breast and spread to cover their hips before flaring out to be joined by the colours of fire in a free-flowing skirt.

'Anora? She is the lead phoenix, and best at the game. She has never been caught before, though many wish to catch her. She is a slippery as an eel.'

The ellon saw the look in Legolas' eyes and snickered slightly, 'You can try, prince, but I doubt it will work.'

Legolas watched as the elleth's of the phoenix began twirling around the dancing floor, their skirts flying around them. They leapt and spun and weaved amongst each other in complex movements that the elf's surrounding them could not hope to compare to.

He watched as the song changed slightly and the couple's moved onto the floor. The phoenixes twirled off the floor, some straight into the arms of a young ellon. Others, being caught gently as they neared the edges of the floor by the wrist but the one he watched the closest, was Anora. She spun towards the doors and was chased after by many the ellon, but spun out of his reach just as he went to grab her. She did it all with a smile on her face and seemingly, without opening her magnificent eyes.

Legolas smiled to himself, enjoying the disappointed looks of the ellon's who, somewhat sullenly, went to find other partners. The night continued that way. They would try to catch her, but she would spin away, leaving the floor without having to dance with a partner.

Anora began to direct the other phoenixes into position yet again for the last dance. A few of the younger elleth's were laughing lightly.

'Did you see Halin's expression when you spun straight into him, Alisina?' asked Ewine, one of the youngest of the group.

The girl in question, Alisina, blushed vividly, 'Well…'

Anora laughed musically, 'We all know she knows exactly what his expression was, she never takes her eyes of the elf.'

The whole group started laughing as Alisina blushed even harder. Anora smiled warmly before gesturing towards the now open floor, 'Last dance, phoenixes. Let's give these races something to remember!'

The other elleth's giggled before running into their positions in the group, Anora at the front in the centre with the others falling into a 'V' shape behind her.

Then, the dance began.

The elves and their guests in the room watched, mesmerised, as the youthful she-elves spun around the floor in a blur of red's and gold's. Twirling, leaping and laughing the girls finished their dance in a loose star shape.

The girls smiled as they stood and began to twirl towards the doors. Alisina 'accidentally' spun back into Halin's arms as the other elleth's were caught one by one. Some looked happy at the fact, others hiding mild disappointment at not being able to get the rest they most desperately needed.

Anora spun towards the furthest door, spinning out of the way of the Ellon's that made to grab her. She was able three feet from the door when she reached to grab it and couldn't pull her wrist forward.

Her eyes followed her arm downwards and saw a smooth, pale hand circling her wrist.

'I believe you owe me a dance, milady,' came a gentle, yet slightly teasing, voice.

Anora nodded numbly before smiling and taking him outside into the hall. Turning to see her 'captor' she was immediately ensnared with his cerulean eyes. His blonde hair fell to just below his shoulders in silky tresses, secured by the two warrior braids behind each of his ears.

His eyebrow rose slightly as she turned away and continued to move away from the grand hall. Anora paused outside a large archway before leading him through.

She giggled quietly at his puzzled expression, deciding to give the ellon an explanation. 'Dancing in these garden's is always more amazing then dancing in the hall.'

She gently settled into his arms as they began to turn with the music, the steps were seemingly simple, but, the last dance was known as the firedance. Close, intimate, fast, breathtaking, growing faster and faster until it was so fast your feet were almost a blur. It was Anora's favourite dance, but few could achieve it.

She didn't hold high hopes as she took in this ellon, the Prince of Mirkwood, but she didn't have a choice. Stepping closer to the ellon, her eyes looked at her hands as Legolas gathered in his own.

The music started, and they danced.

It was like fire. Moving quicker and quicker with the music the two elves were lost in the intimacy of the dance, their bodies always contacting. Soon, all they could see was each other and fire.

Suddenly, too soon, the danced finished, and they were brought back to the blue, greens and purples of the water garden. Breathing heavily, they looked at each other with curious eyes, gold meeting blue in an ensnaring gaze.

Anora tried to ignore the uncomfortable fluttery feeling in her stomach as she turned and ran back into the house.

Legolas watched the elleth carefully, standing in the garden long after the sound of her footsteps had disappeared.

**xD another one finished. Ok. Usual reminders, please read and review. I can't get better with out help. Another usual, flames will be completely ignored. An unusual, Anora is a name I did think about, I didn't just pick it from a hat. Anor, I found out, means sun, but Anor doesn't seem like a girl's name, so I added an 'A'. **

**Oh, ellon = Male elf. Elleth = Female Elf. **


End file.
